Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/20 February 2013
4:00 BrickfilmNut :| 4:00 1999bug "Who you callin' a bum?!" wut 4:00 BrickfilmNut Wha.. no, no, you have it all wrong! :] 4:00 BlueJay11 User:Sibo2808 no poaching around him 4:00 1999bug i no spek ur languaj 4:00 BrickfilmNut *nervous laughter* 4:01 1999bug wut u men stranj un BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 4:02 Berrybrick Chima and Friends should have a crossover. I want a Crooler mini doll. :P 4:02 BlueJay11 :P Yah:P Per Berry Klintrin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:03 BlueJay11 o/ Klintrin 4:04 German Otaku Person Hallo~ BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:04 BlueJay11 Wi ye talcing sa weerd Bugg Klintrin has left the chat. 4:05 BlueJay11 Ye sink ita vary straimge 4:05 BrickfilmNut Nice find with the prototypes, Berrybrick! :D They look better than the finished set. :( :P 4:06 Berrybrick The lion boat does, but the Command Ship isn't too different. 4:06 BrickfilmNut Well, it has less red. That's better IMO The colourscheme is more consistent 4:07 Berrybrick Oh, it did have more red than I thoguht. *thought Misslilytoon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Misslilytoon has left the chat. 4:10 German Otaku Person Nyanyanya~ My brother is stupid~ *randooom* Misslilytoon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:13 BrickfilmNut File:5983_Prototype.jpg Look at Mr. Krabs. (xp) Misslilytoon has left the chat. 4:14 Berrybrick I might be back in a bit. o/ Or a little while. Berrybrick has left the chat. 4:16 BrickfilmNut brb ToaMeiko has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:21 ToaMeiko File:8386356750_57ccd052c7_o.jpg That's what bugs me here. Friggin YouTube UI in the image. :| 4:22 BrickfilmNut :P You could crop it and "Upload a newer version of this file" 4:22 ToaMeiko Too much effort 4:23 BrickfilmNut Maybe I'll do it. :P 4:24 ToaMeiko I'm not even touching my keyboard to type. sooooooooo lazy x) bbl halo ToaMeiko has left the chat. 1999bug has left the chat. BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 4:28 BlueJay11 Iz Braggers Throat Haive ai lamee culr scream BlueJay11 has left the chat. BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! BlueJay11 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:37 BlueJay11 Will doze et? Hai o/ Guyz 4:38 BrickfilmNut o/ 4:39 BlueJay11 Eye mike ya Bwickflimnewt :P Joking Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:39 BlueJay11 I like you BrickfilmNut is what it means o/ Fellow Bounty Hunter Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:40 BlueJay11 o/ BerryBrick the Jedi Mon Calamari 4:41 BrickfilmNut Hey Jeyo and Berrybrick o/ 4:41 Jeyo o/ 4:41 BrickfilmNut (Sorry, BlueJay. I was afk :P ) I'm having trouble "Uploading a newer version of this file" File:8386356750_57ccd052c7_o.jpg :/ Meiko pointed out the YT thing at the bottom. I'm trying to remove it. :/ Klintrin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:43 BrickfilmNut o/ @One of the admins: Could I just upload the cropped image as a separate file before you guys delete the one with the bar at the bottom? 4:45 Jeyo Seems like it worked out fine. Try reloading the file page 4:46 BrickfilmNut K Huh, that's odd. It took three refreshes for it to work. :P ToaMeiko has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Croc2274 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:47 Croc2274 o_O 4:47 Klintrin Hey Meiko, Croc! o/ 4:47 ToaMeiko Hello 4:47 Croc2274 Hi Jeyo and BFN, Love the new icons. 4:48 BrickfilmNut Hey Croc o/ Meiko o/ @Croc: Thanks. :P 4:48 Jeyo @BFN Yeah, it's often slow on that. I've had my share of annoying file problems in the past. :P Thanks :P 4:48 BrickfilmNut Still @ Croc: Nuff made them. :P @Jeyo: Ah. :P 4:48 Klintrin Meiko, I had to leave earlier; Did you find the image problem @ Brickimedia? 4:49 ToaMeiko Nope Thought I did But didn't I need Adrian to get on this chat :| 4:49 Klintrin Hmm. . . Are you sure you enabled all the files on the FTP? Because if you missed one, that could be it. . . Croc2274 has left the chat. 4:51 Jeyo Brb NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:55 NuffSaid1995 Hey 4:56 BrickfilmNut o/ 4:56 NuffSaid1995 o/ 4:57 Jeyo o/ 4:57 Klintrin Hai Nuff. o/ 4:58 BrickfilmNut Should Category:Videos be added to Umbara 1, Umbara 2, etc.? ToaMatau2004 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:58 Jeyo Yes ToaMatau2004 has left the chat. 4:58 BrickfilmNut K, good. 4:58 NuffSaid1995 Yes! 950 edits! 4:59 BrickfilmNut Congrats! :D 5:00 NuffSaid1995 Thanks! Klintrin has left the chat. 5:03 NuffSaid1995 Part_x1608?action=edit&redlink=1 why was the machinegun's part page removed!? 5:05 Jeyo Part_85973 It was moved 5:05 NuffSaid1995 oh 5:05 Jeyo to its proper ID 5:05 NuffSaid1995 I'll fix the twoface page then Fixed 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:08 NuffSaid1995 Hey Bug! 5:08 Jeyo Hi Bug o/ 5:09 BrickfilmNut Hey Bug o/ 1999bug has left the chat. 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:10 1999bug Hmm 'Ello, chaps. test 5:10 BlueJay11 o/ bug (thumbs up) 5:11 1999bug Woot, On-screen keyboards. 5:11 BlueJay11 :S 5:11 1999bug Actually takes more effort than typing one handed. :c IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:11 BlueJay11 o/ IMD 5:12 1999bug And it comes with autocorrect! Yay. :P 5:12 BlueJay11 LOL 5:12 BrickfilmNut Hey IMD o/ 5:12 BlueJay11 >:) :) 5:13 NuffSaid1995 Hey IMD! O/ 5:13 BlueJay11 >:( oops meant for blobby Emote 5:14 IceMecaDragon .... 5:14 Jeyo Brb 5:14 BlueJay11 >:) this is it The Blobby Emote *Mr. Blobby 5:16 NuffSaid1995 No, this is it (mj) Hahahah MJ jokes are sooo out of date 5:17 BlueJay11 :/ :D :| :( Uh???? :S Hunterkiller1440 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:18 Hunterkiller1440 Hey wazzup o/ 5:18 BrickfilmNut Hey HK o/ 5:20 BlueJay11 :) o/ HK German Otaku Person has left the chat. 5:25 NuffSaid1995 Back BlueJay11 has left the chat. 5:31 Jeyo ^ NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. ToaMeiko has left the chat. 5:32 BrickfilmNut I'll need Rancor Pit 1 rated soon. :P And Rancor Pit 2 soon after that. 1999bug has left the chat. ToaMeiko has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:34 Jeyo Acknowledged. (:P) Hey Clone o/ And Meiko (not sure how I missed that) o/ 5:34 ToaMeiko I wasn't gone for long :P 5:35 BrickfilmNut Hey Clone and Meiko o/ NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:36 NuffSaid1995 BFN why are you redoing my edits? a frog has it's own page 5:37 BrickfilmNut First of all, I had a WIP up on Rancor Pit 1 Second of all, it's a cartoonish frog. 5:37 NuffSaid1995 oh 5:38 BrickfilmNut That's okay. :) 5:38 NuffSaid1995 I feel smart :S 5:38 BrickfilmNut I was considering doing the same, but it looked pretty cartoonish and different. 5:38 Jeyo Gammorean < Gamorrean 5:39 BrickfilmNut Oh. :P I don't know my SW as well as I used to. :P Cligra has left the chat. Cligra has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Cligra has left the chat. 5:41 BrickfilmNut OK, then, on to the final episode. :P 5:43 NuffSaid1995 :P Oh Clone is on! 5:43 Jeyo c2 given 5:43 BrickfilmNut :D Thanks Jeyo! :D 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:44 BrickfilmNut How were the c3 Umbaran ones different, though. :P * ? 5:45 Jeyo I'll check them... 5:45 NuffSaid1995 :P 5:45 Jeyo I suppose they're fine. C2s :P *fine C2s http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/2/25/102-Croc-Boat.jpg 5:46 BrickfilmNut Thanks. :) 5:46 Jeyo Note the small white rectangles with a black design in them 5:46 Berrybrick What do the Rancor ones have to do with Yoda. :S 5:47 BrickfilmNut :P 5:47 Jeyo The boat is a prototype, meaning that those stickers may be used for other sets. and those designs 5:47 BrickfilmNut Do you recognize them? 5:47 Jeyo are the mandalorian logo *Mandalorian 5:47 Clone gunner commander jedi Such a better Crocodile design 5:47 NuffSaid1995 What if Yoda lived most of his life stalking Luke while in the Rancor!?! But my ideas are stupid anyways 5:49 BrickfilmNut That would be funny. :P And creepy. :S 5:50 Jeyo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080221055450/starwars/images/3/35/JaingHead.svg 5:50 NuffSaid1995 When the Rancor died Yoda fled to his hut and paid Jabba to stall Luke Yoda then died to be blue and transparent. BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 5:52 NuffSaid1995 That would be so funny if it was true! 5:52 Clone gunner commander jedi :| BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:52 Clone gunner commander jedi Well, I must be off now 5:52 NuffSaid1995 >.> 5:53 BrickfilmNut See you Clone o/ 5:53 NuffSaid1995 Bye Clone O/ Clone gunner commander jedi has left the chat. 5:54 NuffSaid1995 User_blog:NuffSaid1995/Some_Remakes_from_Wave_1_&_2 Which one is your favorite? Just to start a conversation Ok then scratch that 5:56 BrickfilmNut I like Storm. :P 5:56 Jeyo ErkelonJay 5:56 NuffSaid1995 If LEGO had to make 1 set that you choose to be what would it be 5:56 BrickfilmNut Irnakk's fig looks cool too. 5:56 Jeyo ^ 5:56 BrickfilmNut @Nuff: That's VG1's topic. :P I forgot to answer him like I'd promised. :/ 5:57 NuffSaid1995 It's a good one! Well it does make you think 5:57 BrickfilmNut Alien_Buggoid?diff=1277677&oldid=1277672 Do they even have names? 5:57 NuffSaid1995 idk 5:58 BrickfilmNut @Sigfig topic: Soup also looks good. :] :P 5:58 Berrybrick LEGO Magazine might have given them names, but I didn't bother reading the spread. 5:58 Jeyo Sonic Guns are official, yes Laser Guns...I don't think so 5:59 NuffSaid1995 Brb ToaMeiko has left the chat. Drew1200 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:03 Drew1200 O/ 6:04 BrickfilmNut o/ 6:09 1999bug Insects using sonic weaponry? Drew1200 has left the chat. 6:10 1999bug Lol, Drew literally left when I hit enter on a PM post. 6:11 NuffSaid1995 :P 6:13 1999bug Boy, I sure do pick good music for my userpage. :P 6:13 Jeyo Back 6:13 BrickfilmNut wb o/ 6:14 Jeyo *goes to bug's userpage* 6:15 1999bug Watch out for that one word that I didn't even notice until I listened to the song about 50 times. :P 6:17 Jeyo brb 6:20 NuffSaid1995 Lol Bug you are such a rebel I gotta call my stormies 6:20 BrickfilmNut Phew, I'm done with the Yoda Chronicles episodes! :D 6:20 NuffSaid1995 :P 6:21 BrickfilmNut Dang, just realized another minor fix I need to make. (facepalm) :P 6:21 NuffSaid1995 April 25, 2012 is when I joined 6:22 BrickfilmNut Cool. 6:22 NuffSaid1995 about 2 months until my first year Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:23 BrickfilmNut I don't know how long I've been here. :P I signed up on New Years Day 2012, but I was a contrib for a while before. Hey Storm o/ 6:23 Stormbringer Empire791 Hi 6:23 BrickfilmNut I also barely used by account until December 2012 :P *my 6:26 Jeyo Back Hi Storm 6:26 1999bug What's up, Storm? :P 6:28 NuffSaid1995 Oh my gosh it's Storm! o/ 6:30 1999bug Wow, he's NEVER on. :P Neither am I. :P 6:31 IceMecaDragon .. 6:31 BrickfilmNut :P Berrybrick has left the chat. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 6:34 NuffSaid1995 http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/lego-legends-of-chima-lavals-journey/about/features/ this plot-line is..... Hunterkiller1440 has left the chat. 6:34 NuffSaid1995 Boring 6:35 1999bug Triple-Chi Armor? 6:35 NuffSaid1995 ikr.... gtg o/ 6:36 Jeyo o/ 6:36 Stormbringer Empire791 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130217051517/lego/images/c/c7/WeepingAngel1.png I could just imagine him saying "Blaurgh" at me 6:36 BrickfilmNut See ya Nuff o/ HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:37 BrickfilmNut o/ NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. Trp66 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Trp66 has left the chat. 6:40 1999bug @Storm: Lol. Hunterkiller1440 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:41 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.youtube.com - personal use 6:41 1999bug You had to link to YouTube? 3: Drew1200 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:45 Jeyo Brickipedia:User_rights/Requests 6:45 BrickfilmNut Welcome back o/ 6:45 Jeyo o/ 6:45 Drew1200 O/ 6:45 BrickfilmNut @Jeyo: What about User Rights Requests? 6:46 1999bug Eh.. they need checked on occasionally, I guess. 6:46 Jeyo ^ 6:47 BrickfilmNut (zzz) I'm getting tired. :P I edited a lot today. 6:47 Jeyo Brb 6:47 1999bug I.. ..redirected pages yesterday. :P The best thing I've ever done. 6:48 BrickfilmNut Cool. What inspired you? :P 6:48 1999bug I was mad that nobody had yet.. ..I hate typing out the whole thing. :P 6:49 BrickfilmNut Which pages (just a generalization :P )? 6:49 1999bug HF pages. Just did another. I mostly did the set numbers for the Brian Attack sets.. *Brain xD Brian Attack. 6:50 BrickfilmNut Ah. :P 6:50 1999bug Brian Attack would be amazing. 6:50 BrickfilmNut :P Brickipedia:Requests_for_Chat_Moderator#NuffSaid1995 I don't know what stance to take on this. :/ I'm not opposing, but I don't know if I feel confident enough to support. I would like to see him deal with vandals/troublemakers as a non-mod a bit first. 6:53 1999bug Neutrality for me. 6:53 BrickfilmNut I may go that way too... Nice ending, btw. :P 6:54 1999bug ;P Punny. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:55 BrickfilmNut Hey IMD o/ 6:56 Stormbringer Empire791 hi 6:56 IceMecaDragon i saw an water maked hh 87 sky hopper 6:56 BrickfilmNut :O 6:56 IceMecaDragon it comes with an flesh bald minfig 6:56 BrickfilmNut Link? 6:56 IceMecaDragon is on youtube ill try 6:57 Stormbringer Empire791 @IMD: Is your avatar something from Mario? Or Kirby? 6:57 IceMecaDragon kirby 6:57 Stormbringer Empire791 What is it? I've seen it before. 6:58 1999bug Why isn't your avatar an IceMecaDragon? Surely it isn't hard to find a mechanical ice dragon.. 6:58 BrickfilmNut (laugh) 6:59 1999bug And before you say anything smart, my avatar was once a Volkswagen Beetle... though it wasn't exactly related to the number 1999 in any way. :P Stellaviolet has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:59 BrickfilmNut o/ 6:59 IceMecaDragon ... Drew1200 has left the chat. 6:59 1999bug And as for Jeyo.. I don't even know what a Jeyo is. 6:59 BrickfilmNut :P 7:00 IceMecaDragon i didnt have time to draw an icemecadragon 7:00 1999bug Care to elaborate, Jeyo? 7:00 BrickfilmNut @IMD: We're just joking in any case. :P 7:00 1999bug :P Stellaviolet has left the chat. 7:01 IceMecaDragon link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=badchgymwe 7:01 BrickfilmNut Thanks! :D 7:02 IceMecaDragon wait it does not work 7:02 BrickfilmNut Just realized that. :P 7:02 IceMecaDragon theres caps 7:02 Jeyo Back 7:02 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI2N6fsPjjg&feature=pyv&ad=9073092795&kw=factory :O 7:02 1999bug Use the magical power of copy/paste. 7:03 Stormbringer Empire791 I'm not one for rings, but I want that. 7:03 1999bug If I got one of those, I'd fail all of my classes. 7:04 IceMecaDragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?vba9DcHGYMWE there link 7:04 1999bug Finals.. *Prods at magical gear ring* 7:04 IceMecaDragon ... why youtube yay were smart go to marklegoboy channel and you will fin it nut 7:05 Stormbringer Empire791 @Bug: :P http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/04/StormerBAPreview.PNG fail 7:06 BrickfilmNut @IMD: Okay, I'll try. :) 7:06 Stormbringer Empire791 they put fire on his sword -______- 7:07 Jeyo No, that's the tip of Furno's sword sticking out into the picture. I think 7:07 BrickfilmNut ^ 7:07 Jeyo Yeah, it is 7:07 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/353147 :o 7:07 BrickfilmNut http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba9DcHGYMWE Here's the correct link. Thanks IMD for the info. :) 7:07 IceMecaDragon OoO 7:08 1999bug :0 Not as amazing as my (gorm) MOC. :P Jk. I haven't really done much to him, yet.. He's a head and an upper torso. It took a while to figure out a convincing attachment for the head, though. Turned out really simple... Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:09 IceMecaDragon saw it 7:09 BrickfilmNut Hey Berrybrick o/ 7:09 Berrybrick Wikia is really annoying me. (bored) Hello 7:10 BrickfilmNut http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba9DcHGYMWE 7:10 1999bug I'm just making a Gorm MOC to please Cligra. :P 7:10 BrickfilmNut This should cheer you up. :) 7:10 IceMecaDragon theres an unknow flesh bold fig 7:10 BrickfilmNut Go to 0:38 7:11 Jeyo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111224211529/starwars/images/d/df/B2_lineup.jpg The Clone Wars super battle droids = A bowling ball with gorilla arms set on a small pair of legs. 7:11 IceMecaDragon ya theres an unknow bald fig 7:11 Berrybrick What is that? 7:11 BrickfilmNut The Skyhopper Nothing special, but it's news. :) 7:11 IceMecaDragon i think thats mace or boil 7:12 Stormbringer Empire791 bbr *brb 7:12 IceMecaDragon who wants the set not me 7:13 Berrybrick I don't buy Star Wars, so.... 7:14 BrickfilmNut I buy some Star Wars, but it doesn't look that great. :P 7:14 Jeyo All the Brain Attack full episode videos on Youtube are Korean. :S 7:14 Berrybrick It either isn't in my price range, or is just bad. Well, I spent $200 yesterday. I should probably say there are things I would rather get. 7:17 IceMecaDragon i like the brain attack surge 7:17 1999bug g2g o/ 7:17 BrickfilmNut o/ 7:17 Berrybrick Bye 7:19 Jeyo o/ 1999bug has left the chat. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 7:22 Stormbringer Empire791 @Jeyo: I watched the whole movie in Korean, and I understood pretty well what was going on, even though I didn't understand the dialogue. 7:23 Jeyo That's what I'm doing now :P 7:26 BrickfilmNut brb. I`m restarting my computer. o/ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:31 Stormbringer Empire791 I don't know many SW vehicles outside the movies but http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba9DcHGYMWE 0:42 any idea what ship that is supposed to be? * 0:39 BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:33 BrickfilmNut The skyhopper, I thought. 7:34 Stormbringer Empire791 Wasn't there an old set of that? I know that vehicle, thats what I thought it was. 7:35 BrickfilmNut No, that's something different. I'm not sure which is which, though. :P BrickfilmNut has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. HERROZAEL has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:51 Stormbringer Empire791 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/8/88/Skyhopper1.jpg hmmmm now that i'm comparing them, I doubt it's a skyhopper Womp_Rat Am I the only person that found these things cute while playing the game? :P :3 With all these Tatooine-related sets they've been making recently, I hope they make a physical womp rat http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Womp_Rat ewwwwww D: test 8:07 Hunterkiller1440 Yay I have 201 edits :D CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! CzechMate has left the chat. 8:22 Stormbringer Empire791 g2g bye o/ Hunterkiller1440 has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. 8:34 Berrybrick On LEGO.com, it was showing the Friends girls with the HF brain attack background. :D IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 8:45 Jeyo .......... (Sorry, I accidentally hit that key several times. My mouse has been faulty, so I've been in the process of fixing it. :S ) Although it was a fitting time for it to happen. :P 8:48 Berrybrick Okay, let's talk about your mouse. 8:50 Jeyo Sure...what about it? :P 8:50 Berrybrick Um... 8:52 Jeyo There we go...mouse fixed. Or rather, mouse replaced. 8:53 Berrybrick That often does the trick. 8:59 Jeyo Yes. Anyways... IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:01 IceMecaDragon im getting dragon bolt 9:01 Jeyo Hi IMD 9:01 IceMecaDragon oh ya IceMecaDragon has left the chat. BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:21 Jeyo Well, not much happening here...I'd best be off. 9:21 BrickfilmNut Wait. 9:21 Jeyo Bye! o/ Oh BFN! 9:21 BrickfilmNut There's a watermarked image. 9:21 Jeyo :D Didn't see you join 9:21 BrickfilmNut Under New Photos. :P 9:21 Jeyo I'll check the newfiles 9:21 BrickfilmNut Thanks. :) 9:21 Jeyo (lag) 9:21 BrickfilmNut :P 9:22 Jeyo You mean the HF ones? 9:23 BrickfilmNut No, the one uploaded by Storm to the left of Berry's customs. The SW image, basically. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:23 BrickfilmNut Hey IMD o/ 9:23 IceMecaDragon im in my room alone 9:23 BrickfilmNut :( 9:23 IceMecaDragon scared 9:23 BrickfilmNut You okay? 9:23 IceMecaDragon playing pokemon red and doing lavender town green vesion 9:23 Jeyo Deleted 9:24 BrickfilmNut Thanks. :) 9:24 IceMecaDragon i got an head ache 9:24 BrickfilmNut I'd better be off now o/ 9:24 Jeyo o/ 9:24 BrickfilmNut Sorry to hear that, IMD :( 9:24 IceMecaDragon bye... 9:24 BrickfilmNut Bye o/ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 9:24 Jeyo In that case, so had I. Jeyo has left the chat. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. Korppufin has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:25 Korppufin moro o/ oops hello o/ 9:28 Berrybrick Hello IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:30 IceMecaDragon hello im scared maybe playing ldd will cheer me up 9:32 Korppufin how are you? oh why are you scared EpicSarah has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:34 Korppufin hello o/ 9:34 EpicSarah Hiii 9:35 Korppufin i refuse to say moro from this day on becouse new peoplle wont understand it 9:35 EpicSarah Bored out of my mind....so... 9:35 Korppufin how are you EpicSarah has left the chat. 9:36 IceMecaDragon moro moro 9:36 Korppufin its Finnish and even with a accent and it means hello 9:37 IceMecaDragon ... 9:37 Korppufin so its not even propper Finnish well the propper book language finnish sounds aful but it dosnt sound stuppid to you becouse i dont think you can understand a word :P CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:43 CzechMate Hello. 9:44 Korppufin hello o/ as you can see i dont say moro enymore :) 9:44 CzechMate The nice people at Eurobricks let me view the site as a guest again. 9:44 Korppufin becouse im trying to become a... mod 9:44 CzechMate Why is that. Kor? Well, mods can say hello in whatever language they want, and so can all users 9:44 Korppufin well some people think it means moron 9:45 CzechMate Really? Wow 9:45 IceMecaDragon hello 9:45 Korppufin and im tired to explain 9:45 CzechMate I'd have thought people would know that you are Finnish by now. 9:46 Korppufin well im trying to behave better with new people 9:46 CzechMate Ah. 9:47 Korppufin and thats gonna raise the possibilityes to become a mod >:D no,im not gonna do it to evil :P im only frusturated becouse when most of the attacs happen, all the moderators and admins are away!? Omega X.23 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:54 IceMecaDragon hello 9:54 Korppufin hello o/ 9:55 Omega X.23 Hello everybody!! o/ 9:55 Korppufin if you wanna know why i didnt say moro look that commmertasion with czech and me 9:56 CzechMate Hey, Omega 9:56 Omega X.23 o/ 9:57 IceMecaDragon moro... 9:58 Korppufin could you stop that 9:59 Berrybrick Please don't mock people because they say "hello" differently. Anyway, goodnight. o/ Berrybrick has left the chat. 10:00 Omega X.23 Bye BB! o/ 10:02 Korppufin bye, see you after like 8 hours or something CzechMate has left the chat. Korppufin has left the chat. 10:05 IceMecaDragon .. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:06 Irnakk o/ 10:13 Omega X.23 Hello Irnakk! o/ So... 10:14 Irnakk race?! IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:15 Irnakk o/ 10:15 IceMecaDragon irnakk 10:16 Irnakk what? 10:17 IceMecaDragon is so dark IceMecaDragon has left the chat. CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! CzechMate has left the chat. 10:47 RaceLord 8:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eb1fGDlkcFM&list=PLCBD821C11993179D&index=21 Upside down Car 10:59 Irnakk o/ 11:02 RaceLord did you see the video? at least the part i said? 11:03 Irnakk upside down car? 11:04 RaceLord nvm i got stuff to do (watch videos or sort cards) 11:04 Irnakk k 11:08 Omega X.23 Bye everybody!! o/ 11:08 Irnakk o/ cya Omega X.23 has left the chat. 11:09 RaceLord guess what cards: Magic the Gathering, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Hockey, Baseball, or something else Irnakk has left the chat. 11:46 RaceLord SOUP! RaceLord has left the chat. Category:Wikia Chat logs